There exists a multitude of RF switches. Amongst the more advantageous ones, there may be mentioned RF switches based on PIN diodes, which are capable of switching high power RF with acceptable insertion losses. One of the more serious drawbacks of such switches is the necessity to provide a constant DC current. Such energy requirements are meaningful with certain types of equipment, such as manpack devices where the power sources are limited and where such PIN switches require a special DC source adapted to provide the required switching energy. Attempts have been made to overcome this drawback and to eliminate the necessity to provide DC current for the switching.
The drawbacks of the existing HF switches have been overcome to a large extent by the novel switches of the present invention, which are based on readily available inexpensive components, which are simple in construction and which give highly satisfactory results.